


Lose My Head, Lose My Spine

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Asra kisses... [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (??? I guess?), Forehead Kisses, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses Portia... on the forehead.





	Lose My Head, Lose My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song _Hopeless Wanderer_ by Mumford and Sons.

Asra slips into Portia’s cottage and shuts the door soundlessly behind him. A quick sweep of the room reveals that Julian isn’t present. However...

“You’re getting bad habits from my brother,” Portia says, obviously bemused. She’s snuck up to his side. “You could have knocked.”

“I’m sorry,” Asra says. “I’m looking for Ilya.”

“And _he’s_ out looking for _you_ ,” Portia chastises gently. She places a hand on her hip. “You’ve got some _serious_ issues to work out.”

“I know. Thank you, Pasha,” he says, and he drops a kiss on her forehead before he pads back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at some point I’ll write an actual kiss between them alright look just give me this one for now because I like them as adventure buddies and siblings-in-law.
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
